


at the edge of the woods

by amazingphiw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, But it isn't sad, M/M, Magic/Fantasy AU, basically the ending is not that they got together, underage smoking mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingphiw/pseuds/amazingphiw
Summary: Dan had always been fascinated with the woods as a child ever since he found a secret hideaway where a mysterious man lay motionless in the centre.





	1. Chapter 1

When he was 6, Dan snuck out of the house to play in the woods. The adults at home were all busy talking too fast about things he didn’t yet understand. Nobody was looking when he slipped out of his mother’s arms. He could have gone to play in his room but they would’ve found him too easily, dragged him back downstairs, and told him to be polite and play nice.

They lived just across the woods, which was not the best location for a family with 2 young children but the rent was cheaper. Dan always pointed to the woods, his mother told him, even before he knew how to express his thoughts. If you asked him today he still wouldn’t be able to explain why, but 6 year old Dan just knew that there was something there waiting for him. 

It was a quiet evening and crossing the road didn’t prove too difficult, but the sun was setting and as Dan approached the woods he became afraid to step into the dark without a clear path. In the end he opted to walk along the circumference of the woods. 

His little steps started out hesitant but as the cool breeze tickled his face his steps quickened as if he was chasing something, heading somewhere.

Eventually his legs got tired and his stamina ran dry. He paused to catch his breath and study his surroundings. In front of him the trees started to thin out. To his left, a few familiar homes caught his eyes in the distant. He should still be in his neighbourhood, this must simply be what it looked like from another angle. He wasn’t lost, right? No, he wasn’t lost but he couldn’t see his home anymore.

As the darkness grew more intense, Dan felt his mind get overwhelmed, feeling lost and unsteady in an unfamiliar place without an adult telling him what to do or where to go. Just as he was on the verge of tears, a soft glow emanated from the thick vegetation to his right which piqued his interest. He quickly regained composure and curiously stepped into the woods for the first time.

It wasn’t as scary as he expected it to be, and it was oddly brighter than it had been outside. Further in he saw what seemed to be a large transparent box on an elevated platform, encircled with flowers that looked out of place with the flora and fauna of the area. He stepped closer out of curiosity and tiptoed to peek the contents of the box. Inside it lay a person but Dan couldn’t see over the platform to make out their face.

“Hello?” he asked meekly, glad to find an adult but still cautious and shy.

He waited for a few seconds but there was no response. “Hello!” he raised his voice a little because sometimes adults didn’t hear him.

“Are you sleeping?” he asked once he noticed that the man hasn’t moved. The silence and stillness of the woods started to make him feel uneasy and scared, “Do you know the way home, mister?”

Out of the blue, Dan felt a gentle gust of wind pass him by and along with it came an artificial musky smell that reminded him of the Calvin Klein cologne his dad wore to work each day. It was light and passed by quickly but the spiciness still caused Dan to scrunch up his nose. It was odd for such a smell to appear in the woods, but Dan didn’t have much time to ponder over it before he heard his mother’s voice in the distance.

“Daniel!” His mother shouted, sounding much less anxious and a lot more annoyed than he expected.

Dan quickly ran out of the woods in the direction of his mother’s voice. Oddly, when he stepped out he found himself directly opposite his house. He thought he ran a little further than that, but he must have remembered it wrongly. 

His mother stood at their door and watched as he stepped out from among the trees, “What are you doing?” She asked as she crossed the road and grabbed his wrist, “Who told you you could go outside?”

Dan knew those were rhetorical questions but still felt compelled to answer, “I wanted to play in the woods.”

“The woods are just trees, Daniel. There’s nothing there to play with,” his mother said shaking her head, unable to understand his fascination.

That night Dan went to sleep with the image of the mysterious man in the woods in his mind. It slowly fused and merged with his dreams and faded away as he opened his eyes the next day.

 

*

 

The next time he thought about the man again was when he was 10 and his parents cared much less when he left the house alone. When he first gained this new freedom he started surprising his friends at their houses asking to play with them. Though it worked out well the first few times, Dan soon learned that just because his parents didn’t care doesn’t mean that his friends’ parents wouldn’t care about a 10 year old going wherever he wanted to. The welcome wore thin and he didn’t have that many friends to begin with, so Dan found himself looking for new places to play.

He dragged his feet on the way home trying to think of a place to go before he had to return to a home that was a little too quiet to bear.

As he approached his doorstep, he looked around once again hoping for some inspiration. He looked over at the woods across the street and the magical, innocent wonder from his younger days started creeping into his mind. Dan remembered a fascination with it as a child, a distant memory of something, someone that made him feel happy and safe.

With a curious grin on his face, Dan walked briskly across the street and confidently stepped into the woods.

It wasn’t as magical or serene as he remembered. The floor was damp and soft which made it difficult to walk as the soil clung tightly onto his previously clean shoes. Trees surrounded him and they grew in odd ways that made branches jut out from various angles. He had to maneuver through them slowly. An overwhelming feeling of uneasiness and unfamiliarity washed over Dan but the gentle sounds of the woods started to calm him down. It was quiet, but unlike the artificial silence at home he found peace in the occasional chirping of birds he couldn’t see and the rustle of leaves behind him.

He felt light. Like a weight was lifted off and he could just be himself without anyone around. It was odd how the woods made him feel, but he was too happy, too comfortable to put too much thought in it.

Still, Dan hated that he had to trudge through the muddy and musky woods. He wished there was somewhere a little brighter, dryer, and cleaner for him to spend time without having to move around too much. Almost instantly he noticed a light floral scent coming from somewhere in front of him. The smell stood out because it wasn’t the natural floral scent of the plants surrounding him, but more like the smell of freshly washed clothes when his mother used the more expensive laundry softener.

It didn’t last too long but Dan was intrigued and pushed forward, following the source of the smell. With each step he took the light became less filtered, more evenly distributed till he arrived at an area that didn’t seem to have any trees blocking the sun at all. Dan hadn’t realised that at some point he started stepping on grass instead of mud, and though he felt like he didn’t leave the woods, it certainly looked like he did.

Distracted by the other changes around him, it took Dan almost a minute to notice the glass cuboid on black marble with flowers gently placed around it. He took a few steps towards it to investigate and quickly noticed a man inside the glass enclosure. Instantly, Dan jumped back and tried to back away. Did he just discover someone’s grave?

After the initial shock passed, a memory stirred within Dan. He felt like he’s seen this before, been here before.

He approached the mysterious man yet again, and this time looked closer. The man didn’t look dead, but he didn’t look alive either. There wasn’t a headstone anywhere or anything to indicate who this man was. He also knew that when people died they were buried underground, so everything about this situation struck him as odd.

He lingered around the area for a few more minutes, checking out every detail he could. When he realised nothing was probably going to happen to him, his fear went away.

“Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?” He asked the inanimate body in the box. He didn’t really expect to get a reply, but he still asked just in case.

Nothing happened, because of course nothing would happen.

Dan took his Game Boy Colour out from his bag and made himself comfortable, leaning his back on the large cool glass. He loaded his save file in Pokemon Gold and mostly played in silence but every so often he would come across a new Pokemon and squeal in delight. 

“This one is really rare,” he explained, holding up his console so that the mysterious man could see the screen. “It only appears in Route 38 and I’ve been walking in this tall grass for ages!”

He knew that the man couldn’t hear him and wouldn’t respond, but it felt nice to share the excitement with someone else without hearing “I’m busy” or “Go play in your room”.

Time passed quickly without any disturbance from the outside world, and Dan’s Game Boy battery ran low.

“This was fun,” he said facing the mysterious man. “Maybe I’ll come back again tomorrow? If I can find you that is.”

He grabbed his bag and started to exit the woods through the side, trying to avoid the muddy and cramped route he originally came through. He was closer to the edge of the woods than he expected and quickly found himself at a familiar pavement. Looking across the street, Dan noticed that his house was just a little way down the road. He quickly took a marker out from his bag and marked the pavement with an X. 

After that day, Dan found himself next to the mysterious man sometimes every other day and sometimes only once a month. It became the place he could escape to, a home away from home. That was until sometime shortly after turning 12, when he had saved enough money for a PlayStation 2 and his days of playing outside became a distant memory.

 

*

 

“Cool” is not a word most people would use to describe Dan, but he was trying his best. When he was 16 he had the fashionable straight emo fringe and bought black skinny jeans to try to fit in. The next thing he had to do was to convince the cool kids in school that he had what it takes to join the crew. When they suggested dipping out of school during lunch break for a smoke one day, Dan agreed too quickly for someone who hadn’t even held a cigarette in his hands. 

On their way out, Dan was too busy trying to figure out how to pretend he was an experienced smoker that he didn’t realise that they were walking towards the woods across his house. As he walked with the group, his head was heavy with thoughts and looked towards the ground. Unexpectedly, his eyes landed on a faded black X on the pavement and memories of his childhood came rushing back and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oi Howell!” Rupert shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You coming?”

“We’re going into the woods?” Dan asked nervously as he thought about his childhood hideaway being tarnished by the group of teens standing in front of him.

“Yeah mate. It’s the only place we can smoke without any adults meddlin’ in our business.”

Great, Dan thought. Now he also had to pretend to be surprised when his friends showed off their secret hideout.

He braced himself for the nostalgia of seeing a location from his childhood while keeping in mind his acting classes and trying to stay calm. He followed the group for a few minutes before the came across a large fallen tree trunk and huddled around it. 

As Rupert started passing out the cigarettes, Dan asked, “Is this it? This is where you guys come to smoke?”

“Yeah,” he replied, slightly annoyed that Dan had so many questions. “The log makes for a great place to sit without getting our uniforms dirtied. Someone drew an X out there on the pavement a few years back which led us here. No one seemed to be using it anymore so it’s ours now.”

Dan nodded and accepted the cigarette but was still confused. Surely the mysterious man still had to be here somewhere?

With his mind elsewhere, Dan ended up choking and coughing as he took his first puff of the cigarette and the group stared at him as they laughed. 

He didn’t really care though, he told himself as he sulked the whole way home. They weren’t even that cool and he didn’t want to have to smoke more if they became friends. The more pressing concern in Dan’s mind was where the mysterious man had gone. He made a detour on his way home and tried to locate the faded X on the pavement again.

It didn’t take too long to find and Dan repeated “Please still be there” under his breath as he ventured into the woods again.

Within a minute of being in the woods, he noticed a sweet maple syrup smell that reminded him of the pancakes he had for breakfast.  He wondered if he got some on his clothes from this morning, but found it strange that he hadn’t noticed the smell throughout the school day.

The scent came and went and somehow Dan knew he was in the right direction. Just a few more steps later he noticed his surroundings getting brighter and the trees thinning out in all directions. He finally found it again.

He approached the large transparent box in the centre again, now looking at it more closely. It seemed to be completely sealed at all sides, but not joint together with glue. It appeared as if it was one single piece molded and bent to the exact shape. It was also thicker than he remembered. Then Dan realised it wasn’t glass, it was crystal.

At 16 he found himself noticing more of the intricate details of the enclosure. It was ornately decorated with carvings in both the black marble platform and the crystal enclosure, gently lined with gold. 

“Who are you?” he asked the mysterious man laying inside. How important had he been to have such a beautiful grave built for him, yet what did he do to be hidden away in the woods and be forgotten?

He looked closer at the man and noticed how strikingly similar they were. They both had straight fringes that went down half their face, though the man had jet black hair while Dan’s was a natural dark brown. They both appeared to be wearing skinny black jeans and the man was wearing a graphic tee that indicated that he was placed here in the modern times.

They were remarkably similar, as if they could be friends or even brothers in a different life. The mysterious man was older and taller than Dan was right now, but he felt a strange kinship with him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited much,” he said, awkwardly gesturing his hands. “Not that you would care or even know. I just grew out of coming here you know?”

It felt odd to explain himself but he has had many conversations with the mysterious man before and he felt like he owed him an explanation. “I’ll try and visit more and stuff. I just wanted to check that you weren’t gone or anything.”

He shuffled his legs for a bit, not knowing what else to do.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said as he walked away, wondering for some reason what colour the man’s eyes were.

 

*

 

As a teen, Dan always found himself to be busy. What was he busy with? He wasn’t too sure, but it always felt like he didn’t have enough time. So it was no surprise that the next time he thought of visiting the mysterious man again was on his 18th birthday. 

His parents had been busy that day and his friends thought he’d like to spend this special day with his family. On any other day Dan would have been glad to be left alone, but it turns out that it kinda sucks to be left alone on your 18th birthday.

He decided to head out so his parents wouldn’t ask “Aren’t you doing anything with your friends?” but he couldn’t go anywhere his friends would be without the risk of running into them and being asked who he was with.

The only place he was left with was his trusty old hideout at the edge of the woods. He packed a few books to read while he was there and started his hunt for his old X on the pavement. It took a little longer to find this time as it had faded away too much. Dan took out a marker again and went over the old marking.

He stepped into the woods and followed the map in his mind as he caught the scent of his favourite starbucks order. He had been craving a caramel macchiato the whole morning and should have gotten one before heading to the woods, but he figured he’ll just get one on the way home.

Soon the familiar scene and lighting change appeared in front of him and he found himself walking towards the crystal enclosure.

“‘Sup,” Dan said casually to the mysterious man, alerting him of his presence out of courtesy.

Unexpectedly, the man’s eyes flew open to reveal a pair of deep set eyes with complex swirls of blue, green, and yellow in his irises. 

The crystal barrier that stood between them vanished as if it was never there.

He took a step back.

They both gasped.

“Dan.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck?” was all Dan managed to get out as he backed away further from the man he’s only ever seen lay motionless suddenly sit up and look at him.

“Dan,” he repeated again looking bewildered on the black marble platform.

“How do you know my name?” Dan asked, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. “Who are you?”

The man coughed and cleared his throat then smiled as his eyes remained focused on Dan. There was something familiar in the way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled. “Hello, I’m Phil. I’m your…” he hesitated before continuing, “I’m your friend.”

Dan laughed softly, “I know I don’t have a lot of friends, but I’m definitely not desperate enough to have an imaginary friend.” The man, Phil, seemed taken aback by his words. Dan almost thought he looked upset. “Look I’m sorry,” Dan quickly added, “I don’t even know if…”

“If what?”

“If you’re even real? Are you alive? Are you really standing here talking to me?” Dan asked somewhat rhetorically. “Am I dreaming?”

“I think I’m real,” Phil said, then asked, “Is it your 18th birthday today?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” Dan asked slowly becoming more creeped out by this encounter.

“Oh okay, then I’m definitely real. I wake up every time you turn 18.”

“What’s so special about me turning 18? Are you magic?” Dan became increasingly more confused then as he processed the information a little more he asked, “Wait. What did you mean by ‘every time’?”

Phil looked around taking in his surroundings, “It’s a long story. Is there somewhere else we could go? I’ve been here for ages.”

“I guess we could go to Starbucks. Do you like coffee?” Dan asked but still felt strange about offering beverages to a man he thought was dead for years.

Phil revealed the biggest grin and the tip of his tongue poked out from his teeth, “You know me so well, Dan.”

 

*

 

As they stepped out of the woods and into the busy street where the nearest Starbucks was at, Dan grew increasingly self conscious. He looked towards his left and saw a tall and gorgeous man with raven black hair and snow white skin walking beside him, but what did everyone else see? The only thing worse than showing up alone to Starbucks on your 18th birthday is to be seen talking to thin air at Starbucks on your 18th birthday.

Dan pushed the door open and they headed into Starbucks together.

“I missed the smell of coffee,” Phil said as he took a deep breath.

Dan looked around to see if anyone was looking at them the replied in a hushed tone, “Yeah come on, let’s go buy a cup.”

Phil looked towards him with a sheepish smile, “I should mention now that I don’t have any money.”

Almost breaking out into laughter, Dan headed towards the counter and said, “That makes sense, I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me. I’ll buy you a cup then.”

“What can I get you today?” The lady at the counter asked.

“Um,” Dan looked over at Phil who simply shrugged his shoulder, “Two tall caramel macchiatos.”

“Okay, and names?” The lady asked grabbing her sharpie and the cups.

“Dan,” he said, still unsure if he was the only one who could see Phil next to him.

“And Phil!” Phil added before the lady started writing.

“Ok, Dan and Phil. We’ll call you when your order is ready!”

“She can see you?” Dan asked incredulously.

“Trust me when I tell you I’m real, Dan,” Phil said with a knowing smile.

“I just thought…” Dan said before stopping himself. He didn’t want to come off as rude or dismissive. Phil was definitely real.

They waited at the side for their order to be ready then grabbed their coffees and sat at the table next to the window.

Phil took a sip of his coffee, “I can’t tell if this is coffee or a cup full of sugar and that’s just the way I like it.”

“Yeah, it’s my favourite,” Dan said nervously as he started drinking his coffee too. “So… about this thing?” He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“Right. Um, okay. My name is Phil and you’re Dan.” Phil started.

“I know that,” Dan said raising an eyebrow, trying to get Phil to get to the main point faster.

Phil sighed with furrowed brows, like it was painful to get the words out. “I’ve known you,” he began then stopped to shake his head. “Scratch that. The only thing I’ve ever known is you. In every lifetime, in all my memories it’s the same thing over and over again. You find me as a child and you’d visit sometimes. Then on your 18th birthday I wake up. It’s the same every time and it’s all I’ve ever known.”

“What?” Dan asked, unable to digest the information that was just given to him. “So you’re saying reincarnation is real? And what are you? Magic? A god? A ghost?”

Phil shook his head sighing, “I don’t know how any of this works either, but this isn’t the first time. It’s always you, Dan. Hundreds or thousands of times over. Just waking up to you. That’s all I know.”

“Do you remember the first time?”

“Oh boy, do I!” Phil exclaimed, suddenly sounding excited. “If you think this is weird, imagine what happened when I couldn’t explain anything. You thought I was a demon, and I thought the same of you and we fought and stayed away from each other. It took me 3 tries before I figured out what was going on. From then onwards, I gave you this explanation whenever I woke up.”

Dan laughed to himself, “Are you saying that in every life I’ve ever lived, I spend my 18th birthday alone?”

“No,” Phil said as his expression turned forlorn. “There are some lives where I see you in your childhood but you don’t come back. Or you don’t show up on your birthday. When that happens, I don’t wake up and I wait until you live another life.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan somehow felt responsible and it pained him to see Phil upset.

“Don’t be,” Phil said perking up. “I just hoped you were happy in those lives.”

“What do we do now?”

“Anything you want. It’s your birthday!” Phil smiled.

“Tell me all the stories of us?” Dan requested as he found himself captivated with the way Phil spoke, the way he moved, the way he looked at Dan like he has known him his whole life.

In every story, in every life, Dan seemed to just be an average guy living an average life that was perhaps just a little bit lonely. Most of the time he didn’t even do anything special with Phil. According to him, they mostly just hung out which was his favourite thing to do. On rare occasions they attempted to find out what the deal is with this whole mysterious man in the woods, but it always led to a dead end.

They sat in Starbucks just talking and Dan felt strangely close to this man he had only known for a few hours. It felt like those other Dans in the stories really were him, and he had known Phil his whole life, and in every life.

Soon the sky outside dimmed as the day headed into the evening, and Dan was surprised at how fast time had passed. “It’s getting late. Where do you go after today? What happens after this?”

Phil started to look a little anxious, “Let’s head back to the woods. You were planning to stay there till it was late, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan said as they both stood up and started heading out. “It was the only place I could really be alone.”

“I liked being alone with you,” Phil said as he flashed a suggestive smile.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were alive mate. I thought I was alone but…” he stopped mid sentence as Phil suddenly grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers. He knew he was blushing hard as he could feel the heat rise up to his ears. “Do you do this with all the different versions of me?” he asked, feeling embarrassed.

“Not all,” Phil said nonchalantly as they walked down the street, “But you’ve never stopped me before.”

“I could now!” Dan said defensively.

Phil turned his head, looking directly into Dan’s eyes, “You won’t.” Dan felt his blush deepen as he knew Phil was right.

The woods wasn’t too far away and they soon found themselves back where they first met.

“Home sweet home,” Phil said as they entered the patch of land where the black marble platform was.

“What?” Dan asked, confused. “You’re staying here in the woods?”

Phil cleared his throat and suddenly the mood turned somber. “No,” he started, “There’s something I left out.”

Phil paused for a second but it felt like an eternity. “What is it?” Dan asked, the suspense was killing him.

“I don’t stay anywhere, Dan,” Phil sighed. “I only get one day with you.”

“You’re joking right?” Dan laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Dan said, shaking his head. “There must be a way to fix this. We can fix this.”

“Dan, please,” Phil said insistently, trying to calm Dan down. His expression was pained, “We’ve tried this before a hundred times over. There isn’t an explanation for this. No instructions, no guide, no manual. We don’t know how this works.”

“No!” Dan shouted angrily. “I can’t let you go without even trying. Please Phil, I have to try. I’ve only just met you but…” Dan couldn’t continue as somewhere in him he felt the pain of losing Phil a thousand times all at once, as if the only memory he had left of his previous lives were the different moments when Phil left him each time. He felt a void that was so deep and dark that dwarfed every memory of sadness in the last 18 years of his life.

“Dan,” Phil said softly pleading. “I don’t want to spend my last moments with you in a library doing research. There isn’t enough time.”

Dan glanced at his watch and noticed it had just passed 8pm. “I guess this is like a fairytale and you’ll leave at 12am?” He asked with a tear falling down his cheek.

Phil walked towards him and gently wiped his tears away with his thumb, then gently placed his right hand on Dan’s cheek. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I just wanted to be happy with you.”

“4 hours,” Dan said. “We have 4 hours.”

“4 hours to be happy,” Phil responded with a smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes. The vibrant colours that had captivated Dan in the early afternoon started to dim.

They laid on the cool grass, with their bodies close together and their hands held tight in the other’s. Listening to music on Dan’s crappy iPod and flipping through the books Dan had in his bag. They talked and laughed and basked in each other’s company. Dan plucked up some courage and lay his head on Phil’s shoulder. They really were happy. Happy beyond Dan’s wildest imagination, but time was cruel.

As time quickly inched towards midnight, Phil sat up and Dan followed suit.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Dan asked on the verge of tears, acutely aware of how close they were to midnight.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Dan said as his chest tightened and it got harder to breathe.

“Close your eyes, Dan. Please,” Phil pleaded.

Dan did as he was told and felt Phil leaning in close to him.

Phil was just an inch away from Dan’s face when he said, “Promise me you’ll be happy, okay?”

Before he could respond, Dan felt the gentle brush of another pair of lips against his own. He leaned in, craving it so much that it physically ached.

As he pressed his lips harder, he felt Phil pulling away then a warm breeze passed through him. Too warm for midnight.

Dan opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness. Darkness that his eyes had to adjust to then he saw trees all around him with his belongings scattered in the mud.

“Phil?” He shouted into the void. The grass patch had vanished from under him, the black marble platform gone.

“Phil!” He screamed as the panic rose in him and he could no longer stop the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Hurriedly, he grabbed all his items and started walking around the woods.

“Please, please, please, please, please…” Dan muttered under his breath through his sobs.

He walked the woods for hours until the muscles in his legs burned as much as his tear filled eyes.

Phil had warned him. He knew it was coming but he refused to accept it.

Dan headed out of the woods and walked towards home. Maybe tomorrow, he thought, maybe if he went back again tomorrow he would find Phil lying on the platform again. Maybe this was a dream and Phil never really woke up. At least that meant he could see Phil again.

 

*

 

He went up to his room and immediately laid on his bed and grabbed his laptop. He was too tired to shower. Too tired and too sad.

He opened up his browser and typed in the only thing he could think of, _Phil_. It was too vague, of course, with millions and millions of hits but Dan couldn’t think of anything else.

An hour into his seemingly hopeless Google search, Dan came across a YouTube channel he hadn’t seen before. In the small grainy thumbnail he saw a familiar man with raven black hair and snow white skin.

_Please be my Phil_ , he thought as he clicked on the link.

The video started to play and the most beautiful smile appeared on Dan’s screen.

“I found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Hope you liked it :)  
> Find me on tumblr @amazingphiw

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @amazingphiw


End file.
